coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7228 (11th December 2009)
Plot Tony tells Carla that Jimmy's still alive. Carla's shocked and disgusted with Tony for letting her believe she'd killed Jimmy just to save his own skin. Matt calls to see Dev and makes it clear that if he continues to upset Sunita or the children he'll ban him from the house. Dev's fuming. Carla's worried wondering where Jimmy might be and if he'll come looking for her. Telling Tony he'll burn in eternity for what he's done, Carla leaves the prison. The casting for Cinderella takes place: Director - John Prompt - Roy Costume - Hayley Cinderella - Claire Buttons - Graeme Fairy Godmother - Betty Ugly Sisters - Sean and Jesse Dandini - Becky Prince Charming - Ashley Bernie's sick of Dev moaning about Matt and Sunita and storms out of the pub. Peter gets a call from the Gazette asking for his side of the story. Peter's livid and marches round to No.1 to have it out with Ken. Peter tells Ken what he thinks of him for going behind his back. Deirdre's disgusted with Ken too. Dev calls round to Sunita's house again. He ends up rowing with Matt and Sunita threatens to stop his access to the children. Graeme's up a ladder fixing Emily's window when Freda excitedly tells Norris they've won £1,000 in a competition. Norris lets go of the ladder and Graeme loses his balance. Carla, alone in her flat, anxiously wonders where Jimmy might be. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Freda - Ali Briggs *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *Matt Davis - Christopher Colquhoun *Reporter - Glenn Cunningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Tony Gordon until 28th May 2010. *Lloyd Mullaney (Craig Charles) is credited but doesn't appear. *The scenes at 7 Meadow View, Bramhall were filmed at 7 Godfrey Road in Salford on 5th October 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony drops a final bombshell on Carla by informing her she did not kill Jimmy; and Dev faces losing access to his children after getting into an argument with Sunita and her new fiance. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,350,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2009 episodes